New World One
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: ShelleyThe Author Get transported back in time to the Outsiders time. Thing is she knows them and, and knows whats going to happen to them. Before parents dead. Johnny was not beaten up.
1. Chapter 1

This was meant to be up on Tuesday but I was away. Oh well double update for a story.

I was lying on my bed reading my new book agian for like tenth time. The book was called 'The Outsiders' Oh how I loved it! My favourite guy in it dies! Poor Johnnycakes. He is so cute in the movie! I was getting tired. Not of the book. No, it was late. I looked at my clock it said 12:00am. I feel asleep...

I twitch when somebody poked me in the arm.

"Is she dead?" a voice said, clearly male.

"Don't know. But her outfit is all dirty. I don't want to be around when she sees how dirty she is." another male voice said.

"Hey babe you dead?" another male voice said.

'God how many boys are around me?' I thought to my self, has I felt people poking me in the arms, legs and head.

"For the love of god stop poking me!" I said while my eyes snapped opened while waving my arms.

Seven boys around me. Four boys sitting on the ground eyes wide.

Big black eyes, jet-black, heavily greased hair, combed to the side and it fell in shaggy bangs over his forehead, tan, smaller than others, and slight build. He looks scared of me.'God he's hot!' I thought to my self.

"Can you not scream your head off by the way you look, board." One of the guys standing up in front of me said. Has an elfish face, high cheek bones, pointed chin, small animal teeth, ears like a lynx, blue blazing eyes with hatred of the world, hair so blonde it looked white that fell in wisp over his forehead, kicked out in tufts, it also curled behind his ears.

"My clothes?" I looked at my clothes I was wearing my red skirt with the white top and fuzzy around the neck. My mom's old leather jacket was not a few feet away from me."Can one have ya' get my jacket?" I asked as I sat up.

The guy that looked more then twenty picked it up, he had broad-shoulder, muscular, dark brown hair that kicked out in the front, and a little cowlick in the back, eyes like pale blue-green ice. He handed to me. I put it on and zipped it up.

The boys where now standing up while I was on the ground.

A boy that was alittle slimmer then the guy who had hand it me my jacket ,had a finely draw, sweet face, long, silky, straight, dark-gold hair that he combs-back, dark brown eyes, put out his hand."Need some help?" He asked.

I was silent for a minute."Ok. Thanks." I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet so fast I almost fell down.

"So what's your name Blondy?" A guy wearing a Mickey Mouse t-shirt and that had stocky build, long rusty colored sideburns, gray eyes.

"Er...it's Shelley. But people call me Shell sometimes." I said grabbing on to the blonds armhelp for support.

"How old are you?"Light-brown long hair, greenish-gray eyes, slight build boy asked me.

"14 years old. I don't mean to be rude or anything but can we go some wheres easel? Has much fun as it is talking to cute guys I rather be in side where no one can see me." I said trying not to fall. The blond that I was holding on to picked me up. My face went right red."Please put me down."

The blond put me down. We started out of the lot where we were. It started raining. We ran the rest of the way. I was following the boys back to where they were going. When we got there I was soaked from head to toe. The boys took their t-shirts off showing their muscles. The guy that had almost white hair was about to take his pants off when I spook up.

"Um... can you guys not remove no more clothing? I'm ok with just seeing your chest but no more then that." I said as I took off my jacket. At lest my shirt was dry and they could not see my bra and my breast.

"Why would we listen to a board anyway? And you don't run the place." The guy with white hair told me.

"That's it! Dallas would you keep your trap shut! Ponyboy or Sodapop can I borrow a pair of jeans and a t-shirt?" I asked getting annoyed pretending not to know their names.

"How do you know are names?" Pony asked looking at me.

"Oh for the love of god! Can I borrow a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and I will tell all I know about knowing your names." I said annoyed now.

"Fine. Come with me. I don't think are jean's will fit you tho." Pony said leading me to their room.

"Like I would care if they are to big for me." I muttered under my breath.

Pony and I walked into his room and he handed me a pair of jeans and a shirt."Here." He said and walked out of the room.

I quickly re-moved my clothes and got changed. 'Wow the jeans fit good.' I put the t-shirt on.'Now the shirt not so good...Oh well I like 'em baggy.' I grined at him own thought and pulled my hair back in a messy bun. I picked up my wet clothes and left the room. I started to search for a dryer. I found the dirty clothes... Or more like smelled them... I dropped my clothes and walked into the living room where the boys where talking.

They looked at me and blinked.

"What? Never saw a girl wearing boy's clothes before?" I asked looking at them.

"No..."Most of them said together.

"Whatever."I was in a bad mode because the guys from the Outsiders found me in a dress!

Ok done! Like? Something like this will becoming up on Sunday! But different in some and a lot of ways!

Review! Hope the grammar and spelling is good too! If not just say something in the reviews! The decshions don't sound right I don't care right now I'm tired and I still have to put todays story up!


	2. AN

Okay everyone I will be updating these whit a story soon. i'm sorry i havent updated in over a year but im kinda working with a 98 right now but soon i will be getting my bros computer that is much better then this. then i will do my bst to update k? thank you for all your rewviews i love them all so much and it means that people are still raeding them! i still cant beleive it.


End file.
